stategovernmentsintheunitedstatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Brian Jones (California politician)
|birth_place = Austin, Texas |death_date = |death_place = |nationality = American |party = Republican |spouse = Heather Jones |children = |residence = Santee, California |alma_mater = San Diego State University |occupation = Businessman |profession = |religion = Evangelical |signature = |website = Assemblymember Brian Jones |footnotes = }} Brian W. Jones (born August 9, 1968)Assembly Member Brian Jones of California is an American politician currently serving in the California State Assembly. He is a Republican representing the 77th district, encompassing most of inland San Diego County. Prior to being elected to the state assembly, he was a member of the Santee City Council. Biography Jones originally moved to California in 1978 , and attended Santee Elementary, Cajon Park Jr. High, and Santana High School. He graduated from San Diego State University with a B.S. in Business Administration in 1991. Prior to entering politics, he served as Commissioner of the Mobile Home Fair Practices Commission, President of the Kiwanis Key Club, and Secretary of San Diego 4 Wheelers, and a member of the Santee Parks and Recreation Committee.League of Women Voters - Brian W. Jones Jones currently resides in Santee, CA with his wife, Heather, and three children. Political Career Santee City Council Jones was elected to the Santee City Council in November of 2002. While on the City Council, he served as a representative on the Mission Trails Regional Park Task Force, Heartland Fire Training Authority Commission, the Santee Elementary School District Conference Committee, the Santee Library Committee, the Goodan Ranch Policy Committee, and as an alternate representative on the Metropolitan Transit Services Board. In addition, he also served on the board of directors for the East County Boys & Girls Club.Project Vote Smart - Brian W. Jones As a member of the Santee City Council, Jones oversaw the planning and approval of the Santee Town Center Park and YMCA Aquatic Center. California State Assembly Jones was elected to the California State Assembly in 2010, as a representative of the 77th Assembly District, located in East San Diego County, California. He campaigned on a number of conservative issues, including private sector job creation, which he stated includes “getting government out of the way of the free enterprise market—lower taxes on individuals and corporations, and two, reducing the regulatory burden that the state government is placing on businesses that is chasing them out of the state.” As a member of the Assembly, Jones has expressed strong support for the Second Amendment , opposition to illegal immigration , and a desire to see reforms aimed at curtailing the influence of public-sector labor unions. His signature piece of legislation, AB 860, would “prohibit direct political contributions by corporations and unions to political candidates” and “prohibit government employers to deduct from government worker paychecks money that is then used to engage in political activity.”AB 860 He has also testified before the State Board of Equalization in opposition to the proposed State Responsibility Fire Fee , and has been a supporter of the Stop Special Interest Money initiative and an effort to repeal the California DREAM Act . In 2011, Governor Jerry Brown signed Jones’ bill, AB 959, into law. The new law will “streamline the CalWORKs process for recipients and counties throughout California.” Committee Assignments * Assembly Legislative Ethics * Budget * Human Services - Vice Chair * Judiciary * Water, Parks and Wildlife * Select Committee on San Diego Trade, Tourism and Job Creation * Select Committee on Job Creation for the New Economy Legislative Scorecards Equality California – 0% California Republican Assembly – 88% Howard Jarvis Taxpayers Association – 93.8% Capitol Resource Family Impact – 100% California League of Conservation Voters – 13% American Conservative Union – 96% http://conservative.org/files/CAStateLegislativeRatings.pdf References External links * Assemblymember Brian Jones (official website) * Brian Jones for Assembly (campaign website) Category:1968 births Category:California city council members Category:California Republicans Category:Living people Category:Members of the California State Assembly Category:People from Austin, Texas Category:People from San Diego County, California Category:San Diego State University alumni